Super Smash Brothers: Nightmare Returns
by PikachuFan18
Summary: Uno de los smashers es secuestrado y luego reaparece tratando de sumir Smashville en una oscuridad eterna. Los luchadores llaman una vez más a las portadoras de la armonía para detenerlo. Además cierta princesa acabará de una vez por todas lo que inició hace años. Secuela de "Fighting is Magic"
1. Capítulo 1: Dulces ¿sueños?, smashers

Hola, soy PikachuFan18 con un intento de un nuevo fic. Se preguntaran ¿por qué estoy haciendo esto? Es porque no quiero que se me olvide esta interesante idea así la voy a subir mucho antes de lo esperado. Sin más explicaciones los dejo con el primer capítulo de mi nuevo fic "Super Smash Brothers: Nightmare Returns"

 **Capítulo 1: Dulces ¿sueños? smashers**

Eran las ruinas de lo que alguna vez fue un imponente castillo, pero el cielo se veía oscuro y se armaban extraños símbolos en él. De pronto se veía que algo estaba corriendo a toda velocidad escapando de un perseguidor indefinido

Ese algo quedó atorado por culpa de una cadena que tenía en una de sus patas "Vamos, no se puede acabar así" se decía a sí mismo un gran lobo de extraño pelaje blanco y negro que demostraba miedo en sus ojos azules. Cuando al fin logró liberarse siguió corriendo entre las torres del castillo que a veces se derrumbaban a su paso, a veces él miraba hacia atrás y veía como una extraña sombra que lo había estado persiguiendo estaba alcanzándolo.

El lobo en un momento se percató que si saltaba por algunos de los techos podría tomar ventaja, pero eran saltos en los que fácilmente caería, además estaba a una gran altura por lo que la caída resultaría mortal "¿Dónde está Midna cuando la necesitas?" se quejó. Al ver como esa sombra se estaba acercando no le quedó otra que no ver abajo y dar un salto de Fé.

Increíblemente cuando estuvo a punto de caer logró aferrarse y subir. Al recuperar aire y voltear se percató que la sombra se había ido, al fin podía calmarse cuando se percató que algo tocaba su lomo, al dar media vuelta vio que aquella oscuridad estaba justo detrás de él. Trató de huir pero se dio cuenta que estaba acorralado "¡Aléjate de mí!" decía mientras se aferraba más a la pared. Pese a que había enfrentado grandes amenazas había algo en esa oscuridad que lo hacía temblar

La sombra se acercó más al lobo hasta que rápidamente se lanzó sobre él "¡NOOOOOO!" fue lo último que el canino logró decir

 **Al amanecer…**

Era una hermosa mañana en Smashville, la ciudad entre dimensiones creada por Master Hand para los que son parte de "Super Smash Brothers", un torneo en el que los personajes más destacados eran elegidos para tener alocadas batallas. Una ley era que mientras se era parte del torneo había que ser neutral, o sea, los villanos y héroes dejarían temporalmente sus rivalidades.

En el pueblo se solía asignar una casa para que los integrantes de una saga tuvieran más privacidad. En una de ellas se veía que un niño de cabello rubio, orejas puntiagudas y extraños ojos de gato estiraba sus brazos después de una noche de sueño "Yo dormí como un bebé" exclamó el niño de pijama verde y sombrero con una sonrisa "¿Tú qué dices, Lin….? ¡AHHHHHHHH!" gritó horrorizado al salir al living de la casa y ver a su contraparte adulta como un zombie

"Ni siquiera me hables, Toon Link" dijo de mal humor el rubio mayor con ojeras en sus ojos

"Otra vez tuviste pesadillas" se alarmó el cartoon "Las has tenido por casi toda la semana, y eso que hoy es Viernes" se preocupó el joven héroe

Resulta que el héroe del crepúsculo no era el único. La mayoría de los Smashers habían estado sufriendo de pesadillas por lo que su humor y energía no eran de los mejores. Las únicas excepciones a las pesadillas eran los niños y los smashers que no tenían forma humana. Algunos trataban de buscar respuesta a lo que estaba sucediendo, pero mientras tanto no les quedaba otra que continuar. De seguro no era algo de qué preocuparse ¿Verdad?

El hylian caminaba por las calles de la variada ciudad para tratar de olvidarse de la reciente pesadilla que acababa de sufrir cuando chocó con algo azul "¡¿Qué pasa contigo, Sonic?!" gritó molesto

"Auch, yo no soy Sonic" se quejó una voz. Al verlo con detalle se fijó que se trataba del mercenario de cabello azul que se veía en las mismas pésimas condiciones

"Lo lamento, Marth… digo Ike" se corrigió el chico de ropa verde "últimamente no he dormido muy bien…He estado sufriendo de…"

"¡PESADILLAS!" exclamaron los dos chicos al mismo tiempo

"Guarden silencio, por favor" escucharon hablar al fontanero de verde que iba acompañado de otros smashers

"Estoy de acuerdo con Mario… Yoshi… Luigi" agregó el estratega Roy corrigiéndose a sí mismo. Parecía que él era uno de los más afectados por la falta de sueño

"TODOS LOS SMASHERS, FAVOR DE PRESENTARSE EN EL SALÓN PRINCIPAL" se podía escuchar una voz para que se juntaran. Aquel edificio era usado para cuando se daban charlas a todos los smashers. Pasaron unos minutos cuando todos estaban sentados, ahí se podía ver la gran diferencia que pasaban los luchadores, ya que solo los que parecían humanos se notaban exhaustos.

"Todos cálmense por favor" hablaba Fox que estaba en medio del gran salón, él por ser uno de los primeros 12 smashers tenía más autoridad, además los otro 11 o estaban cansados o no tenían la habilidad de hablar "De seguro muchos habrán notado que algunos han estado sufriendo de pesadillas que no los han dejado dormir"

"Ni que lo digas" se quejó el pelirrojo "Si no pregúntenle a Lucina" dijo señalando a quien estaba a su lado, el problema era quien el que estaba a su lado en realidad era el rey héroe. Este furioso lo agarró del cuello de su ropa

"¡Cuantas veces debo decirles que no soy una chica y dejen de burlarse de mí!" le gritó, luego lo soltó y se disculpó "Perdón, es que la falta de sueño me ha dejado muy malhumorado"

El líder de Star Fox los miró incómodo, pero luego se aclaró la garganta y continuó "Como decía, algunos han estado sufriendo de pesadillas que no los han dejado dormir… y de paso han sido víctimas de alguna que otra broma" comentó mientras veía como Jigglypuff, Villager, Toony, Popo y Ness rallaban las caras de algunos pocos que dormían, a penas todas las miradas se clavaron en ellos estos solo pusieron sonrisas nerviosas y se retiraron del lugar.

El ángel oscuro no dejaba de cerrar los ojos cuando sintió algo húmedo en su hombro, al voltear vio que su hermano de alas blancas estaba dormido sobre él y babeando "¡Quitante de encima!" dijo molesto mientras lo botó al suelo

"Pensamos la situación y al final Mario…" dijo el zorro señalando al fontanero de rojo que se encontraba dormido "decidió que temporalmente dejaremos las peleas de Smash Brothers hasta que estas pesadillas se detengan y todos estén en optimas condiciones. Mientras tanto los que estén descansados buscaremos una solución" decía señalando a un pequeño grupo compuesto por smashers no humanos, entre ellos se podía destacar al pokémon aura Lucario y al síquico Mewtwo.

Aquel día como habían anunciado no hubieron combates, ya que muchos no estaban en las aptas condiciones. Lo peor era que si no se encontraba solución a esto pronto lo más probable era que el nuevo torneo tendría que ser suspendido. Aprovechando el día libre se recomendaba que trataran de entretenerse y relajarse, tal vez eso ayudaría a detener las pesadillas… o al menos lograr que no fueran tan intensas. Así aprovecharon el día antes de tener que volver a ser víctimas de otra de esas aterradoras visiones.

Ya era de noche y la luna se había levantado, ahí todos se despidieron y rogaban para sus adentros que lograran al menos conseguir un buen sueño. Cuando todos se habían retirado para dormir si uno contemplaba la luna se podía notar que lo que parecía la cabeza de un unicornio se formaba en esta

* * *

 **N/A:** Se preguntarán ¿Por qué decide publicar una secuela de un fic que aun no ha terminado? Uno de los problemas que sufro es que se me ocurren ideas que no termino. Pero descuiden, "Fighting is Magic" no está congelado, prefiero terminarlo y luego seguiré con este que se los muestro como si fuera un tráiler (el primer intento que hice fue pésimo, no lo nieguen)

Sobre por qué incluí a Toon Link en este fic. Bueno, como en el anterior no lo había incluido trataré de incluirlo a él y a otros que me faltaron.

Y sobre el smasher que será secuestrado pueden darme ideas sobre a cual escoger y el por qué (condición: no puede ser un niño o un smasher que no parezca humano, pero puede ser hombre o mujer)

Espero no haberlos decepcionado, pronto publicaré el siguiente capítulo de Fighting is Magic. PikachuFan18, cambio y fuera


	2. Capítulo 2: ¿Es solo una pesadilla?

Hola, aquí PikachuFan18 con un nuevo episodio de "Super Smash Brothers: Nightmare Returns", este también es un adelanto para ver si puedo alentar a que me den ideas para el smasher secuestrado. Sin más que decir disfruten el capítulo

* * *

 **Capítulo 2: ¿Es solo una pesadilla? ¿Verdad?**

Una princesa se encontraba sumergida en sus sueños. Ella solía dormir durante el día ya que su deber era traer la noche a sus súbditos. Una alicornio de pelaje azul oscuro y melena estrellada como el cielo nocturno se encontraba en sus aposentos reales descansando. Ella parecía que dormía con tranquilidad, pero en realidad había algo que la preocupaba, no estaba tranquila consigo misma ya que sentía culpa por su oscuro pasado. Ella se arrepentía y deseaba poder castigarse por eso. Así que estaba creando algo que le hiciera ver pesadillas, todavía era una idea en su cabeza, ni siquiera había usado su magia para crearlo cuando un extraño sueño la invadió

Estaba por un largo pasillo de lo que parecía era el castillo de Canterlot en colores negro y azul, pero estaba totalmente oscuro y no habían cuadros, ventanas o cortinas, todo lo que se veía eran… espejos. Luna encendió su cuerno para guiarse en la oscuridad, tocaba y miraba los espejos finamente enmarcados mientras pensaba ¿por qué estaba aquí? ¿Qué significaba todo esto? De pronto vio una sombra que pasó detrás de ella, volteó a ver y lo único que se encontraba era más oscuridad. Repentinamente algo chocó contra la princesa de la noche derribándola y de paso apagó la magia de su cuerno.

La pony azul se llevó un casco a la cabeza un poco desorientada y de nuevo encendió su cuerno, pero al levantarse y verse en otro de los espejos su rostro se llenó de horror. En lugar de ella estaba la conocida por muchos como 'la yegua en la luna', el mismo pelaje negro, los mismos ojos de serpiente, melena azul y armadura de combate. La alicornio se movía y se dio cuenta que la Nightmare Moon del espejo imitaba todos sus movimientos, triste bajó la cabeza y unas lágrimas caían por sus mejillas "¡NO! ¡Esto no me puede estar pasando! ¡No otra vez!" decía aterrada

"No podrás deshacerte de mí tan fácilmente, Luna" escuchó decir a una voz parecida a la suya. Al levantarse se fijo que la siniestra yegua estaba mirándola con una sonrisa maliciosa, extrañada se contempló y se percató que no se había transformado "No creerás que la anterior batalla en Ponyville sería la última vez que nuestros destinos se cruzarían" continuó

"¡No te tengo miedo! ¡Además ya acabaron contigo y de una vez por todas!" le respondió la princesa

La oscura yegua solo movió su cabeza en señal de burla"¿En serio? ¿Entonces por qué estoy aquí, Luna?" decía riéndose al ver el rostro de sorpresa de la princesa pony

"¡No eres más que un mal sueño!" siguió la alicornio azul "¡Tú solo eres parte del pasado!" le gritó molesta "¡Tú y yo nunca seremos la misma! ¡No soy como tú!" la encaró. Para su sorpresa la yegua oscura salió del espejo acercándose a ella, pero apenas cruzó el espejo su forma cambió, ahora tenía otro estilo de melena, armadura diferente, una variación en su anatomía y una Cutie Mark que no pudo distinguir muy bien. Aunque lo que destacaba era su cola, esta estaba hecha de una magia azul oscuro formando una rara extremidad de cinco puntas, como la garra de animal. Pese a todo conservaba sus característicos ojos de serpiente color azul

"¿Y quién te dijo que yo y tú somos el mismo pony?" preguntó con otro tipo de voz que no pudo distinguir si resultaba ser de una yegua o un corcel. Luna estaba tan sorprendida que no alcanzó a protegerse del golpe que la nueva Nightmare Moon le dio con su nueva cola

La princesa de la noche despertó gritando. Por suerte estaba en su habitación y al ver hacia la ventana se dio cuenta que faltaba poco para que tuviera que levantar la luna así que tenía que arreglarse. Se colocó su corona y lavó su rostro para refrescarse. Aun no se recuperaba del todo de aquel raro sueño ¿Acaso tal vez Nightmare…?

Después de aquel susto el Tantabus no sería tan necesario

* * *

 **N/A:** Este fic se ambienta antes del capítulo 13 de la Quinta temporada de "My Little Pony", por lo que los eventos de aquel capítulo no resultarán del todo igual

Aun estoy esperando a que me den más ideas para el secuestrado smasher que traerá la noche eterna. Las que ya me han dado las agradezco. PikachuFan18, cambio y fuera.


	3. Capítulo 3: El ataque a Smashville

Hola, aquí PikachuFan18 con un nuevo episodio de "Super Smash Brothers: Nightmare Returns". Al final decidí a que smasher secuestrarán y espero no haber decepcionado a nadie con mi elección. Ahora vamos con el capítulo

 **Capítulo 3: El ataque a Smashville**

Lamentablemente el descanso no ayudó mucho. Los smashers con forma humana seguían sufriendo de pesadillas, pero entre todos había uno que se veía tan afectado que se quejaba entre sueños

" _Basta ¿Cuántas veces debo repetirlo? ¿Acaso nadie entiende?"_

" _No soy inútil. No es mi culpa que yo sea así"_

" _No, otra vez esa conexión…"_

" _Soy diferente ¿por qué no lo ven?"_

" _Es MI DESTINO ¡NO PUEDES OBLIGARME!"_

Eran una de las tantas cosas que el pobre smasher decía. Lo que él no lograba ver era como la luna en Smashville mostraba su nueva peculiaridad, aquel unicornio que fue desapercibido por muchos lanzó su mirada hacia el pueblo para después desaparecer en un flash.

* * *

En medio de aquella misma noche unas figuras se movían con no muy buenas intenciones. Siete criaturitas estaban con una mochila llena de objetos, entre ellos un estuche con lápices, set de maquillaje y una cámara

"Trajiste la llave maestra" preguntó susurrando un chico de camisa a rayas azul con amarillo y que usaba una gorra roja "Sin ella las horas de trabajo y planificación habrán sido en vano"

"Por supuesto, no la olvidé" dijo con una sonrisa un niño de grandes ojos azules y lo que parecía un traje futurista de color azul "No por nada llaman a esto 'Hard Knuckle" decía presumiendo una de sus manos mecánicas que tenía la preciada llave

"Ji ji ji" se reía un niño de camisa roja con un número 1 en azul "Esta será la broma del siglo. Es obvio que no había que desaprovechar el momento"

"No sé cómo me metieron en esto" se cruzó de brazos la única niña de parca rosa con un martillo "Esto es tan infantil, incluso para ustedes"

"Relájate, hermanita. Además es solo una broma, eso no daña a nadie" decía un chico parecido a ella que también usaba un martillo y con parca azul

"Sigo pensando que es una mala idea" dijo nervioso un niño de cabello rubio con camisa a rayas rojo con amarillo "Además no estaría bien aprovecharse del sufrimiento de los demás para hacerles bromas" argumentó apenado por lo que pasaban algunos de los smashers

"Tonterías" exclamó un niño rubio de gorra y ropa verde con grandes ojos de gato "Además no nos estamos riendo de ellos sino con ellos. De seguro les subirá el ánimo y en el futuro todos nos reiremos de esto" comentó con una sonrisa _'O al menos nosotros'_ pensó para sí mismo.

El grupo de siete se acercó a una de las casas que tenía smashers parecidos a humanos en su interior, para no equivocarse traían un mapa en el que marcaron los nombres de todos los luchadores y tacharon a los que no se vieron afectados por la falta de sueño "¡Vamos, la casa de Shulk está a una calle de aquí!" dijo el niño de gorra roja que era el líder de la operación, en un momento el rubio de camisa rayada se quedó atrás cuando escuchó que los arbustos emitían un ruido extraño. El niño sentía que algo andaba cerca, se asomó extrañado cuando escuchó una voz que lo hizo saltar del susto "¡Lucas! ¡No te quedes atrás! ¡No querrás que nos descubran!" se quejó Ness

El síquico novato no dijo nada y prefirió acercarse a sus amigos ya que tenía un poco de miedo. Él sentía que había algo extraño, no era paranoia ya que sus poderes le decían que algo no andaba bien. Lo que los demás no sabían era que desde el arbusto se veían unos ojos de un azul brillante.

"Ya me estoy hartando de esto" se quejó la escaladora rosa "¿Por qué mejor no volvemos a dormir? No quiero que después de esto nos unamos al club de las pesadillas"

"¿Por qué lo dices, Nana? ¿Acaso le tienes miedo a la oscuridad?" se burló Villager mientras los demás (excepto Lucas) soltaron una risita

"¡No es por eso!" los regaño molesta. De pronto sintió la respiración de algo que puso su 'mano' en el hombro de ella "Que maduro, Popo" dijo con el seño fruncido, pero se fijo que los demás estaban con unos rostros de pánico y paralizados de ¿miedo? ¿Por qué?

"Am. Yo estoy frente a ti" escuchó decir al escalador azul que esta vez sí decía la verdad.

El síquico pelinegro fue el primero en reaccionar y preparó sus manos para uno de sus ataques "¡PK FIRE!" gritó. La chica del grupo logró agacharse y esquivar el ataque del chico de la gorra. Cuando la llama le dio a su objetivo vieron que se trataba de una especie de caballo negro un poco más alto que ellos de ojos brillantes color azul y estructura muy delgada que parecía que estaba hecho de oscuridad en vez de pelaje. El ataque lo destruyó en una explosión de luz azul-negro, pero el efecto que producía aquel fuego permitió ver que habían otros más a su alrededor

"¡AHHHHHH!" fue el grito que los niños dieron en conjunto y que logró despertar a algunos de los smashers. Los niños se juntaron y usando sus mejores movimientos empezaron a combatir a aquel grupo de corceles, por suerte no eran muchos y la batalla solo duró unos instantes

"Ja ja ja" se rio el hylian de cartoon "Nunca tuve miedo. Soy la Trifuerza del valor después de todo" dijo en tono presumido mientras jugaba con su espada "Es una lástima que no hayan sido ¿más de ellos?"Agregó lo último nervioso al escuchar otro de los relinchos de ultratumba que daban aquellos caballos. Sorprendidos se percataron que aquellos equinos salían de las sombras, el más cercano a ellos empezó a cargar su cuerno con una luz azul, estaba a punto de disparar cuando una espada partió a la criatura a la mitad destruyéndolo. Al ver se fijaron que era el espadachín de Dreamland "¡¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí?!" se quejó molesto Meta Knight

Antes de que uno de ellos pudiera contestar otro de esos caballos se iba a lanzar contra los niños cuando una esfera púrpura le llegó destruyéndolo, voltearon y comprobaron que era el pokémon blanco y de ojos púrpura "¿Con qué haciendo bromas a mitad de la noche, verdad?" los regañó telepáticamente Mewtwo que sin necesidad de leer sus mentes se fijó en la mochila con la cámara y lápices para deducir la situación.

Los pilotos de Star Fox usaron sus armas para dispararles a los que se acercaron a la casa que compartían

"¿De dónde salieron estas cosas?" se quejó el faisán mientras disparaba y usaba su reflector para atacar a los que se acercaban demasiado

Debido a la distracción de su compañero Fox casi no se percata que uno de esos equinos se lanzaba contra él cargando su cuerno con una extraña energía, pero fue salvado a tiempo por uno de los disparos de su rival de pelaje gris

"¿Con qué ayudándome otra vez, verdad?" dijo el piloto de chaqueta blanca y pantalones verdes en tono burlón

"Solo espero que no te acostumbres" le contestó Wolf al zorro. En medio del combate el líder de Star Wolf dio un fuerte aullido que logró despertar a los demás luchadores, estos al asomarse a las ventanas no podían creer lo que veían ¿acaso aun seguían soñando? Si no lo hacían entonces ¿cómo podían explicar que aquellas criaturas les hicieran sentir las mismas sensaciones de esas oscuras visiones que tenían en sueños? Algo que muchos habían aprendido era que debían superar sus miedos, y aunque estuvieran cansados y con dudas prefirieron dejarlas para más tarde y defenderse de esos monstruos

Lucario estaba luchando espalda con espalda junto con Mario cuando el pokémon se quejó "¿Qué son estos monstruos? El aura que poseen, están hechos totalmente de oscuridad"

El hombre de bigote que estaba disparando bolas de fuego le preguntó "¿Son como los enemigos de hace unos meses?" preguntó al recordar aquella experiencia en la que unieron fuerzas con unas chicas que venían de otro mundo para rescatar a las princesas de un ser codicioso. El coyote azul recordó lo sucedido y los comparó

"No" le contestó la duda "No poseen ningún tipo de gemas. Esto es algo distinto"

* * *

El escándalo por algún motivo no logró despertar a un par de jóvenes que aun estaban sumergidos en sus pesadillas. El de cabello negro logró despertar gracias a un escándalo diferente que era separado de él gracias a una puerta… la puerta de su habitación. Cuando logró aclarar su vista se fijó como la puerta trataba de ser derribada a golpes, pensó que se trataba de una pésima broma hasta que escuchó un sonido espectral parecido a un relincho. El joven de ojos rojos tomó sus espadas para enfrentar a lo que fuera que tratara de entrar, pero por alguna razón sus manos temblaban y su corazón latía fuertemente, no sabía cómo estaba siendo víctima de una emoción que jamás había sentido antes.

Pese a que no le agradaba la idea no lo quedó otra que despertar a su hermano para que lo ayudara "¡Pit!" le gritó mientras lo sacudía desesperado "¡Despierta, idiota!" se quejó molesto el pelinegro ¿Por qué tiene que ser tan inútil en el momento en que él lo necesitaba más?

"¡Lady Palutena! ¡No puede exiliarme! ¡Aun puedo volar, créame!" despertó con unas pocas lágrimas en sus ojos. Al ver a su hermano de alas negras y luego escuchar el ruido de golpes en la puerta se asustó "¿Qué está sucediendo? ¿Aun estoy soñando?"

"Lamentablemente no" contestó su duda el ángel oscuro rodando sus ojos, iba a decirle algo más cuando las criaturas que estaban tratando de derribar la puerta finalmente lograron su objetivo y ambos chicos estaban frente a ellos. Eran cinco caballos que obviamente no eran normales y que emanaban oscuridad.

Después de recuperarse de la primera impresión el ángel oscuro fue el primero en reaccionar disparándole una flecha púrpura al primero de ellos, luego saltó de su cama y usando ambas espadas atacó a otros dos que estaban frente a él, ellos solo trataron de darle unas patadas pero fallaron en el intento. Un cuarto trató de tirarse encima del chico de alas negras, pero fue detenido por una flecha de luz disparada por el ángel blanco que después con una patada derribó al último que quedaba y lo destruyó definitivamente con sus espadas

Después de que la batalla terminara y el silencio rodeó la habitación lograron escuchar como una intensa batalla ocurría en la ciudad. Un sinfín de dudas cruzaron por sus mentes:

¿Qué son esas cosas?

¿De dónde salieron esas cosas?

¿Era por ellos que había un gran alboroto afuera?

Y el más importante ¿Por qué querían entrar a su casa?

Los chicos alados sabían que quedarse no era una brillante idea y prefirieron salir para reunirse con los demás, pero cuando estaban a la salida de su habitación otro de esos caballos apareció desde las sombras, este a diferencia de los que enfrentaron hace unos instantes tenía un cuerno en la frente. La única idea que se les ocurrió en el instante era usar sus espadas y acabarlo como lo hicieron con los otros, pero antes de que realizaran un solo movimiento el cuerno del unicornio emitió una magia azul oscuro y sus ojos resplandecían con un brillo del mismo color. No sabían cómo pero al verlo a los ojos ambos quedaron paralizados de miedo, de alguna forma aquel caballo lograba que ellos volvieran a ver las terribles imágenes que los habían acosado durante las últimas noches.

El oscuro unicornio se acercaba amenazantemente a sus asustadas víctimas cuando de la nada el disparo de una escopeta logró destruirlo y así liberó a ambos ángeles de su hechizo. Cuando los dos se recuperaron vieron como otro de esos equinos salió volando para chocar finalmente contra la pared cercana a ellos, luego se escucharon más disparos que provenían del living. Preocupados prepararon sus armas para lo que viniera, pero por suerte los que entraron eran dos figuras que ya conocían

"¿No piensan salir? Ya que me fascinaría estar jugando toda la noche con esos caballitos" Dijo sarcásticamente un erizo azul de zapatos rojos que estaba acompañado de un sabueso café que traía un pato de cabeza rosa y plumaje azulado en la espalda.

Los ángeles al final salieron de la casa y comprobaron que todos los smashers estaban luchando contra aquellos equinos. Cuando uno de ellos era derrotado se podía escuchar un relincho de dolor para después destruirse en una explosión de luz negro con azul oscuro. Pese a que el elenco de Smash Brothers era bastante numeroso los caballos parecía que los triplicaban en cantidad y eso complicaba bastante las cosas. Para cubrirse las espaldas los luchadores se juntaban en grupos de dos a cinco que al hacer buen uso de sus habilidades conjuntas lograban protegerse unos a otros. Después de contemplar rápidamente lo que sucedía al pequeño pueblo de Smashville el rostro del chico de blanco mostró preocupación y se alejó corriendo olvidándose de su hermano pelinegro

Cuando se dio cuenta de su acción el chico de ojos rojos se molestó "¿A dónde crees que vas?"

"¡Lady Palutena está allá afuera, tengo que protegerla!" le contestó simplemente alarmado mientras corría para encontrar a su diosa en medio del caos.

' _Lambiscón'_ pensó algo molesto. Pese a que su relación se había vuelto bastante más amistosa el chico pelinegro aun no entendía el por qué ese gran afecto hacia la mujer de cabello esmeralda, Pit era capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por ella, no dudaba en servirle sin importar lo loco o peligroso que pudiera ser lo que ella le ordenaba, pese a que ella no tuviera esa misma devoción por él. Ese gusto por servirle era algo que para Dark Pit aun seguía pareciéndole ridículo. Se ponía a pensar en cómo había sido creado para que hiciera lo mismo que él, obedecer a una diosa y cumplir lo que esta le ordenara, no ser nada más que un sirviente. Obviamente no porque fuera creado a partir de Pit significaba que pensaría igual que él y prefirió tomar su propio camino, aquel que le permitiera ser libre, que nadie decidiera por él

Pese a todo no le quedaba otra que ayudarlo, si algo le pasaba él mismo también debería preocuparse. Iba a seguirlo cuando un grupo de seis de esos equinos de ultratumba se puso en medio, ya harto de ellos tomó sus espadas y luchó contra ellos en un ataque de furia. Pese a que lo rodeaban para tratar de atacarlo por la espalda u otra técnica similar no lograron ser rivales para el chico de negro.

La última batalla lo dejó un poco exhausto y mezclado con la falta de sueño hacía que su rendimiento en batalla estuviera por los suelos. Mientras recuperaba el aliento no se percató como silenciosamente otro unicornio oscuro se apareció desde la misma sombra del muchacho, lo único que logró hacer cuando se dio cuenta de la presencia del animal fue dar un grito de dolor al sentir como era apuñalado por el cuerno de este. La magia de aquel ser siniestro hizo que el cuerpo del chico de ojos rojos sufriera de una especie de parálisis, él por un intento sobrehumano estiró sus brazos para tomar otra vez su Silver Bow pero otro de esos caballos apareció y lo alejó de su alcance al hacerlo a un lado con sus cascos.

Un buen grupo de unicornios se unió a los que derrotaron al ángel sombrío. Al verse rodeado de esas sombras y ver los brillantes ojos de ellos no pudo evitar ponerse nervioso. Se sentía vulnerable, como en sus recientes sueños. Para horror de él vio como usando su magia los caballos oscuros invocaron unas cadenas y con ellas comenzaron a arrastrarlo a un portal que invocaron al hacer chocar fuertemente sus cascos "¡NO! ¡SUELTENME!"

El chico de alas blancas que había logrado encontrar a su diosa vio como ella podía defenderse sin problemas pero aun así quería quedarse a su lado, pero luego pudo escuchar los gritos de su hermano y al ver lo que hacían con él fue corriendo para auxiliarlo. Demostrando la destreza que había adquirido en su larga vida el castaño fue capaz de abrirse paso en medio de aquel campo de batalla.

Usando sus flechas de luz destruyó a varios de los captores del ángel negro. Pero al ver lo que el chico de ojos azules estaba haciendo un buen grupo de esos espectros apareció para detenerlo y otros ayudaron a llevarse al chico de ojos rojos. Pit luchaba con todas sus fuerzas, pero se estaba desesperando al ver como se llevaban a su hermano y no estaba concentrado del todo en la lucha, por ese descuido no pudo ver cuando uno de esos unicornios apareció y lo apuñaló con su cuerno.

El chico de blanco gritó por culpa del repentino dolor que hizo que cayera al suelo sin poder ni siquiera moverse, al ver la apuñalada en su abdomen se percató que esta emanaba una energía púrpura, una oscuridad que lo hacía debilitarse. Su gemelo de negro gritó al sentir el mismo dolor, esa última herida fue algo que el chico pelinegro no pudo soportar más y ya exhausto se desmayó. Al verlo derrotado los caballos oscuros lograron arrastrar a Dark Pit al portal sin dificultades, apenas cruzaron el portal este se cerró y los demás corceles desaparecieron en las sombras. Con tristeza el ángel de alas blancas solo pudo ver como se llevaban al pelinegro

Los luchadores que no podían creer que sus enemigos se hubiesen retirado de la nada no pudieron evitar dar un grito de victoria, pero esos segundos de emoción terminaron gracias a un grito diferente

"¡PIT!" gritó horrorizada la mujer de cabello verde al visualizar a su ángel derribado. Los demás se acercaron y veían preocupados al chico alado que tenía una apuñalada que emanaba una magia morada que de alguna manera resultaba ser como un veneno que lo estaba paralizando

Al verse rodeado por los demás smashers con dificultad logró verlos a los ojos "Pittoo… ellos… se lo lleva… ron" fue lo poco que logró decir el castaño antes de desmayarse. Al ver lo grave de su condición un pequeño grupo lo llevó hasta la enfermería, el resto que aun no podía creer que hubiesen secuestrado a uno de sus participantes recibió la orden de que descansaran y que al amanecer hablarían con claridad de lo sucedido

Lo extraño es que después del ataque las pesadillas de los luchadores terminaron y lograron finalmente tener un buen dormir.

* * *

 **N/A:** Sobre por qué escogí a Dark Pit y no a uno de los que me recomendaron solo les puedo decir que aquellas preguntas se responderán más adelante y verán el por qué mi elección. Espero no haber decepcionado a nadie y aun así gracias por sus recomendaciones

Sin nada más que decir me despido y nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo de Super Smash Brothers: Nightmare Returns, PikachuFan18 cambio y fuera.


	4. Capítulo 4: Visión nocturna

Otra vez PikachuFan18 con un nuevo episodio de "Super Smash Brothers: Nightmare Returns"

 **Capítulo 4: Visión nocturna**

A la mañana siguiente del ataque los smashers revisaban los daños ocurridos a la ciudad. Solo fueron unos leves destrozos, excepto por la casa que los ángeles compartían… y también porque uno de ellos estaba herido en el hospital mientras que el otro fue secuestrado por caballos de ultratumba. Lo bueno de todo esto era que finalmente lograron descansar y con una mente recuperada se podía analizar mejor la situación

Los luchadores se volvieron a juntar en el salón principal, esta vez fue Mario el que organizó la reunión ya que con una buena noche de sueño estuvo otra vez en óptimas condiciones como para orientar a sus compañeros. Después de toser y aclarar su garganta para llamar la atención de los demás smashers empezó a hablar

"Como muchos se habrán dado cuenta anoche fuimos víctimas de un grave problema que al parecer nos estuvo afectando desde hace una semana" Apenas el fontanero dijo aquellas palabras algunos luchadores les dieron una mirada asesina a los pintores fallidos de la otra noche. El hombre de bigote se llevó una mano a su frente decepcionado "¡No! ¡No me refiero a los niños, sino a las pesadillas!" Las frías miradas terminaron pero los afectados por las bromas de los smashers más jóvenes quedaron murmurando unas palabras que prefiero no escribir "Fox asignó un grupo que se puso a investigar sobre estas pesadillas que estaban afectando solo a una parte de nosotros y dimos con un resultado preocupante"

El pokemon síquico Mewtwo se teletransportó al lado del hombre de rojo y usando sus poderes pudo comunicarse telepáticamente con los demás luchadores "Cuando esas criaturas aparecieron aproveché de leer sus mentes. No pude obtener mucho de ellos, solo les puedo decir que formaban parte de algo más y que venían buscando algo. Aunque lo curioso era que conocían los temores de la mayoría de nosotros y eran capaces de infundirlo a los que los enfrentaran"

Ahora que lo analizaban los smashers que sufrieron de pesadillas durante la semana jurarían que mientras combatían a los animales sentían que al verlos a los ojos se paralizaban de miedo y les impedía luchar mientras estuvieran bajo su vista, se sentían como novatos y sus técnicas de combate parecía que se les hubiesen olvidado sintiéndose como novatos sin experiencia

"¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Acaso esos caballos estarían relacionados con la semana de pesadillas que tuvimos?" se quejó el Capitán Falcon que al igual que la mayoría estaban confundidos sobre lo que acababa de suceder y lo que el pokemon les reveló

"No creen que es una gran coincidencia que nos viéramos afectados con visiones de nuestros temores para que luego aparecieran criaturas que sabían cómo recrearlas" Fue lo único que el síquico blanco y púrpura contestó "…Eso o que algo anduvo mal con la comida"

La princesa Peach se sintió bastante ofendida con ese comentario"¡Oye! ¡Mi comida no tuvo nada que ver con esto!" gritó molesta

La diosa de la luz después de escuchar a Mewtwo decidió hacer otra pregunta "Pero ¿Qué harán con Dark Pit?" la mujer de cabello esmeralda fue una de las más afectadas por culpa del ataque, ver a su querido ángel en la enfermería le rompía el corazón, además también estaba preocupada por el paradero del chico de alas negras al que le ganó tanto aprecio como a su capitán

En este caso fue Fox el que subió al escenario para responder "Aun no hemos logrado rastrear a Dark Pit ni a sus secuestradores. Lo más probable es que aun esté con ellos, pero al desaparecer tan misteriosamente como aparecieron no tenemos pistas de donde podrán estar ahora"

El hombre de rojo dio a conocer otra noticia "Bueno, como todos ya han recuperado decidimos que volveremos con el torneo…"

La mujer de cabello verde lo interrumpió "¿Planean seguir con un integrante menos? ¿Piensan continuar con la competencia mientras dejamos a Pittoo solo con esos monstruos?"

"No nos queda otra, hemos perdido mucho tiempo" Dijo apenado el fontanero entendiendo la preocupación de la diosa "Tenemos que continuar con el torneo 'Super Smash Brothers', mientras tanto un grupo se encargará de rastrear y recuperar a nuestro compañero"

 **En la enfermería….**

Pese a que se trataba de un torneo de lucha era rara la vez que un participante tenía que ser llevado a la enfermería. En este caso era una excepción ya que no fue por culpa de una pelea smash que un luchador estuviera actualmente herido.

En el lugar reinaba un total silencio que de pronto se interrumpió por unos quejidos. Unos ojos azules se abrían después de estar cerrados por un largo tiempo para luego recorrer la habitación, apenas el ángel vio el lugar supo que estaba en la enfermería. El castaño trató de levantarse de la cama cuando un repentino dolor lo obligó a llevarse una mano al abdomen, después que el dolor pasara el chico de blanco al contemplarse se fijó que tenía unas vendas que cubrían la que fue una dañina puñalada.

Al fijarse en la zona de la herida los recuerdos se le vinieron a la mente: Como era violentamente despertado por su gemelo de ojos rojos, luego unos caballos negros que los atacaron en su habitación, después un unicornio le hizo ver una pesadilla que sufrió, al salir la ciudad de Smashville era cruelmente atacada por más corceles negros y finalmente su hermano era secuestrado por ellos mientras él mismo recibía una dolorosa apuñalada.

Ahora una gran preocupación se apoderó del chico de alas blancas ¿Qué pasó con Pittoo? ¿Estarán todos bien? ¿Qué dirá Lady Palutena sobre esto? Y… ¿Esa es una corona? Pensó al fijarse en algo que brillaba en la mesita de noche al lado de su cama. En el mueble se podía ver unas flores y elementos medicinales que dejaron ahí mientras estuvo inconsciente, pero también una hermosa corona dorada que tenía una gema amarilla con la forma de un sol.

Como estaba aburrido y no había nadie más en la habitación decidió ponerse frente a un espejo y probarse aquella corona. El castaño sonrió de forma divertida al ver su reflejo, pero repentinamente sus ojos se volvieron blancos y ya no se encontraba en la habitación.

 _Cuando se recuperó vio que estaba rodeado de oscuridad, como si estuviera en un total vacío. El chico de ojos azules no pudo evitar ponerse nervioso, todo esto casi le recordaba a cuando estuvo atrapado en un anillo ya que no sentía que estuviera en su cuerpo ¿La corona tenía un poder similar? Repentinamente en la oscuridad comenzaron a aparecer unas chispas de colores que empezaron a formar un escenario, este era un castillo que era iluminado por algunas antorchas, la mitad del salón estaba decorado con hermosas cortinas de color amarillo mientras que la otra mitad tenía cortinas similares de color azul, unas escaleras llevaban a una segunda plataforma en las que se encontraban un balcón y un par de tronos, uno de ellos era de distintos tonos de amarillo y el otro de distintos tonos de azul. El ángel debía admitir que el lugar era majestuoso_

 _"_ _No des un paso más" escuchó de pronto hablar a una voz femenina_

 _En el balcón que daba a ambos tronos apareció una yegua de pelaje azul oscuro, su melena y cola brillaban como si fueran el mismo cielo nocturno y en sus costados tenía una mancha negra que en medio poseía una luna creciente, las otras características que la hacían diferente a los equinos que el chico de blanco había visto era que poseía alas y un cuerno en la frente. Lo otro que pudo notar era que los grandes ojos azules de la yegua demostraban que no estaba de buen humor_

 _"_ _¿De verdad esperabas que me quedara sentada mientras todos disfrutaban de su preciosa luz?" reclamaba molesta_

 _¿Acaso le estaba hablando a él? ¿Es por ella que él se encontraba ahí? La yegua hablaba sobre 'su preciosa luz' ¿Tendría algo en contra de Lady Palutena? ¿En qué problemas se habría metido la diosa?_

 _"_ _Solo puede haber una princesa en Equestria y esa princesa ¡SERÉ YO!" gritó lo último mientras con sus cascos golpeaba fuertemente el suelo. Una sombra se extendió hasta llegar hasta la ventana que se encontraba arriba de ella, acto seguido unas grietas empezaron a formarse en el vitral hasta que este no soportó más y se destruyó en cientos de pedazos permitiendo ver el cielo diurno y al brillante sol, la yegua levantó sus cascos delanteros y alas mientras su cuerno se rodeaba de una magia azul, increíblemente de la nada apareció la luna que se elevó hasta cubrir al astro diurno provocando un eclipse que oscureció el cielo como si fuera de noche_

 _Del eclipse se extendieron unos rayos negros que rodearon a la equina azul en una esfera que de negro pasó a un color rojo y luego a un azul, cuando la oscura magia se desvaneció en su lugar estaba la yegua pero su cuerpo había cambiado haciendo algo difícil creer que fuera la misma, su cuerpo era más grande y delgado, su pelaje se volvió negro y ahora usaba algo similar a una armadura azul consistente en un casco, collar y botas nuevas. De pronto abrió sus ojos que ahora eran de distintos tonos de azul y con pupilas verticales, ella comenzó a reír siniestramente mientras sus dientes se convertían en filosos colmillos. Su risa retumbaba en el castillo y su sola presencia era un ejemplo de maldad_

 _Una vez que la oscura yegua dejó de reír su rostro pasó a mostrar una expresión de ira. Con la magia de su cuerno empezó a disparar rayos que destruyeron una estatua y luego una gran parte del techo. Después de ese caos se hizo presente otra imponente equina que también tenía alas y un cuerno, a diferencia ella era de color blanco, ojos rosas y una melena de colores rosa, azul y verde que ondeaba y resplandecía, otra característica era que en sus costados tenía el dibujo de un sol dorado._

 _Cuando la oscura yegua emergió de entre los escombros se dirigió al encuentro de la yegua blanca. La más alta se elevó hasta el techo, pero desde su posición actual la equina de armadura azul le disparó con su magia, por suerte la pony de corona dorada logró esquivar el ataque, pero el techo quedó con un gran agujero que permitía ver el ahora cielo nocturno. La unicornio alada de melena tricolor tenía una mirada severa en su rostro "Luna. No voy a pelear contra ti. Debes descender la luna, es tu deber" le decía a la otra yegua en tono de regaño y a la vez de suplica_

 _Sin embargo 'Luna' no pareció tener la misma idea "¿Luna? Yo soy…. ¡Nightmare Moon!" dijo resaltando lo último "No tengo más que un deseo real ahora ¡Destruirte!" gritó furiosa para después atacar a la yegua blanca con un rayo de su magia azul, esta logró esquivar el ataque y se fue volando por el techo ya destruido "¿A dónde crees que vas?" dijo para extender sus alas y perseguirla. Durante un largo vuelo alrededor del castillo Nightmare Moon usaba su magia para atacar a la otra yegua que solo volaba y esquivaba los ataques. Lamentablemente uno de sus rayos logró herir a la equina blanca que dando un grito de dolor cayó derribada hasta el dañado castillo_

 _Hasta donde estaba la pony de melena tricolor podía escuchar a la yegua negra que iluminada por la luz de la luna volvió a dar otra risa siniestra que se podía escuchar aun dentro del castillo. Sorprendentemente la unicornio alada de ojos cereza logró levantarse y vio en dirección en la que estaba la yegua de melena azul. Su rostro demostraba una leve tristeza y también molestia al ver a la otra pony "Querida hermana, lo siento mucho pero no me dejas otra opción que usar esto" De pronto su cuerno se rodeó de una magia amarilla y lo mismo hizo una sección del suelo. Aquella zona se abrió y emergió una pequeña torre de piedra que en distintas plataformas contenía unas cinco gemas de diferentes colores: naranja, rojo, rosa, celeste y púrpura. La yegua blanca se elevó y volvió a usar la magia de su cuerno. Con su magia hizo que las cinco gemas se acercaran hasta ella y de la parte superior emergió una estrella de cristal rosada de seis puntas. Esas seis joyas comenzaron a girar alrededor de ella y mientras lo hacían la pony era rodeada de una magia multicolor tan brillante que uno debía cubrir por un instante sus ojos._

 _La pony de melena tricolor voló para estar frente a frente a la yegua oscura. Los ojos de la pony negra brillaron de blanco mientras su cuerno se rodeaba de una magia azul y su melena se agitaba violentamente, en cambio la pony blanca que era rodeada de aquella magia del color del arcoíris derramó unas lágrimas mientras colocaba las joyas a su alrededor. Así ambas lanzaron poderosos ataques una a la otra que al principio se igualaron, pero luego la magia arcoíris fue capaz de superar a la de la yegua de armadura azul que vio con horror como aquella magia la impactaba_

 _"_ _¡NOOOOOOOO!" fue lo último que gritó Nightmare Moon antes de que la magia de la pony de melena tricolor la rodeara, esta magia a una gran velocidad la disparó hasta la luna. Una vez que ocurrió eso pudo ver como se formaba en el brillante astro nocturno lo que parecía ser la cabeza de un unicornio_

Curiosamente apenas la batalla terminó el castaño se vio nuevamente en la enfermería. El ángel se quitó la corona y se frotó por un momento los ojos, aun no entendía el significado de lo que vio cuando entró Mario en su forma de doctor sorprendido de ver despierto al castaño "Pit, finalmente recuperaste la consciencia. Te recomiendo que aun no te levantes, esa herida es algo delicada"

El chico de blanco volvió a recostarse en su cama "¿Qué…qué fue lo que pasó?"

El Dr. Mario actualizó la situación al guardián de Palutena "Durante el ataque a Smashville fuiste apuñalado por el cuerno de uno de esos extraños caballos, por suerte la herida no fue profunda ni tenía un efecto venenoso así que no tuvimos problemas para sanarte pero si te dejó bastante débil, de hecho estuviste inconsciente tres días" le explicó

Una preocupación se apoderó del ángel "¿Y qué pasó con Pittoo? ¿Se encuentra bien?"

Ante esa pregunta el doctor no supo como decirle la verdad al joven de ojos azules "Lamentablemente aun no sabemos que le pasó a Dark Pit. No podemos averiguar de donde vinieron esas criaturas y por eso no hemos logrado rastrearlos, parece que no son nada que alguno de nosotros haya visto antes"

El chico alado guardó silencio durante unos segundos para preguntar sobre otro tema que lo dejó interesado "Por casualidad ¿Quién dejó esa…?" pero cuando señaló a la mesa de noche donde él juró haber dejado la curiosa corona de sol esta ya había desaparecido "…olvídelo"

"Le diré a Palutena que despertaste, ha estado muy preocupada por ti y de seguro le alegrará saber que recuperaste la consciencia" dijo el doctor mientras se retiraba de la enfermería

Al quedar solo en la enfermería el ángel sintió que la culpa se apoderaba de él ¿Por qué dejó a su hermano solo durante la invasión? ¿Por qué no fue más fuerte para ayudarlo? ¿Dónde podía estar ahora? ¿Por qué esos monstruos se lo llevaron? A la mente se le vino el recuerdo de lo que pasó esa noche, los golpes a la puerta de su habitación, los relinchos de ultratumba…

 _"_ _¡Pit! ¡Despierta, idiota!"_

 _"_ _¿A dónde crees que vas?"_

 _"_ _¡Lady Palutena está allá afuera, tengo que protegerla!"_

 _"_ _¡NO! ¡SUELTENME!"_

De pronto sintió como los golpes se volvían a repetir devolviéndolo a la realidad, solo que esta vez eran contra la puerta de la enfermería, con el corazón latiéndole fuertemente el castaño estaba esperando lo peor

La puerta se abrió de golpe y unas figuras entraron velozmente a la habitación"¡PIT!"

"¡AAHHHH!" el chico alado gritó y dio un gran salto cayéndose de la cama debido al susto pensando que sería su fin. Por suerte para él solo se trataba de Ness, Lucas, Popo, Nana, Toon Link, Villager y Megaman que venían con una canasta con dulces

"Lo siento, no queríamos asustarte" se disculpó el niño robot "Solo supimos que despertaste y decidimos traerte un regalo" dijo señalando a la canasta que contenía galletas, pastelillos y otro tipo de postres dulces

"Y si que son deliciosas" comentó el escalador azul mientras comía una de las galletas, lamentablemente por su descortesía recibió un martillazo por parte de su hermana

Toony ignoró eso y continuó "Alcanzamos a tomarlas antes de que Kirby se las comiera todas, espero que te sientas mejor y vuelvas a combatir"

El chico alado se sintió un poco mejor al ver el regalo que sus compañeros más jóvenes le acababan de entregar "Gracias chicos" dijo con una sonrisa sincera

Lucas agregó algo más "También te trajimos una cámara, así veras lo que te perdiste" dijo mientras se la entregaba

"¡OIGAN! ¡¿QUIEN SE METIÓ A MI OFICINA Y TOMÓ LA LLAVE MAESTRA?!" Se escuchó molesta la voz del fontanero. Al escuchar el grito el grupo de niños palideció y el nerviosismo se apoderó de ellos

Al final fue Ness el que se encargó de la 'despedida rápida' "Será mejor que descanses, espero que disfrutes los dulces, nos vemos" y velozmente como entraron los niños desaparecieron dejando al chico de ojos azules solo con la canasta de dulces y la cámara

Como no tenía nada más que hacer el ángel decidió ver las fotografías mientras tomaba uno de los pastelillos de la canasta. A juzgar por las fotos se notaba que hubo bastante actividad mientras estuvo dormido, ahí las imágenes mostraban a los demás smashers en luchas y en las demás categorías como 'Alcanzar las plataformas' y 'Romper los blancos', pero mientras las cambiaba una llamó su atención

Esta a diferencia de las otras la sacaron unos días antes al ataque a la ciudad, en ella se podía ver a Toon Link, Ness, Villager y a Popo haciéndose una selfie con caras tontas (más de lo normal), a parte de los niños se podía contemplar el hermoso cielo nocturno con la brillante luna llena, solo que la luna tenía una mancha negra. Cualquiera diría que tal vez solo se trataba de algo en la cámara, pero al hacerle un zoom a la foto se dio cuenta que no era una mancha sino una silueta, y no cualquier silueta

La misma silueta de su visión

 **En otro lugar…**

Unos ojos rojos se abrían después de un largo tiempo, al tratar de moverse el ángel pelinegro se percató que estaba encadenado a un poste de piedra y también recordó la apuñalada que recibió cuando sintió el dolor nuevamente. Molesto el chico de alas negras trataba de forcejear para liberarse cuando puso atención al lugar en que se encontraba

Las paredes que casi parecían de cristal eran de tonos oscuros como morado, azul y gris, pero las sombras aun así la invadían dándole el toque siniestro. Nada más destacaba ahí excepto por el marco de un espejo que estaba frente al chico alado, se notaba que fue destruido con violencia ya que los restos del espejo aun se hallaban dispersos en el suelo. La preocupación empezó a invadir al chico de ojos rojos, no era por el toque sombrío ya que él nunca le tuvo miedo a la oscuridad sino porque sentía que ya conocía este sitio

"Pensé que recordarías este lugar" escuchó de pronto una voz que lo hizo salir de sus pensamientos. De entre las sombras empezó a surgir una extraña niebla negro-grisácea que se colocó frente al pelinegro, algo que el chico podía jurar era que la niebla tenía ojos brillantes de color azul que lo miraban fijamente

* * *

 **N/A:** Me parece un poco extraño que haya dos versiones de un personaje al mismo tiempo, por eso en mis fics Mario y el Dr. Mario serán el mismo personaje que puede cambiar de estilo de combate, lo mismo Zelda con Sheik y Samus con Zero Suit Samus.

 **A luisangelkstnda/ angelsoul99:** Que bueno que te haya gustado el capítulo anterior, pero con este fic tendrás que tener más paciencia ya que por ahora mi dedicación se centrará en Fighting is Magic.

 **A todos:** espero no haberlos aburrido por incluir parte de uno de los episodios de la serie original, de hecho lo hice porque es algo clave para el desarrollo de la historia

Sin nada más que decir nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo. PikachuFan18, cambio y fuera.


End file.
